Just Friends?
by CYTWrites
Summary: Jealous tensions rise between Casey and Brett as their friendship is tested, will Casett / Brettsey finally happen?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of the characters included in this story.

This is my second story for how I would like Casey and Brett to get together following the Fall Finale ending.

Thanks for taking the time to read it - please be kind :)

* * *

The scene was like nothing they've seen before, from the top of a seven storey brownstone office block a helicopter hung, suspended over the roof edge. Smashed in to the side of the brick work, half on the roof and the rest hanging precariously and dangerously off the side, the pilot's door hanging waving open from the impact of the crash.

The sound of the tilting helicopter from the building edge caused the metal to creak loudly.

"Squad! get up there check for casualties and secure that chopper!", Casey yelled out with authority as he hopped down from Truck 81.

"On it!", Kelly shouted back, "Cruz, bring the utility ropes and hooks... let's go!"

Squad 3 raced in to the building to make their way to the roof.

Meanwhile on the ground chaos ensued as local residents and workers from the building screamed in horror at the scene in front of them.

"Kidd! get this area cleared, can we set a perimeter here!?", he called out with urgency to the police officers who'd just arrived on the scene.

Stella Kidd rushed to move people back away from the building.

"Mouch, Ritter... I need you to check on any workers... secure a back exit and clear that building"

"You got it Captain", Mouch slapped Ritter's back as they jogged towards the office.

Meanwhile, Brett and Foster hopped out from Ambo 61, surveying the scene in front of them with horror.

At the bottom of the building two cars had crashed, the drivers sat shocked behind the wheel.

Casey, Hermann and Gallo scattered around the cars trying to get to the drivers and see if any other passengers needed help.

"We've got to move quickly here... we don't know how long that's going to hold", Casey shouted to his team nodding up towards the helicopter.

"Brett over here", he beckoned for Brett to join him at the car at the base of the building directly underneath the helicopter.

She ran to the car's driver side. It had rear ended the vehicle in front, hit the side of the building before taking a spin out, it was a write off.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?", Brett asked as Casey wrenched open the drivers door and she leaned in to get a better look.

"I...I...I don't know what happened", he reeled off, "there was a helicopter it looked like it was falling to earth it was out of control... I...I was looking up, I didn't see...", the man was shaking his head frowning clearly in shock.

"Sir, try not to move your head for me ok, can you tell me your name?", Brett tried again.

"James, it's James... I'm sorry", he looked at Brett, calming slightly at the controlled voice that spoke to him.

"Do not apologise, we just need to get you out of here ok", all the while she spoke she assessed him for any trauma, "James, I'm Sylvie, I'm just going to put on this neck brace and I need you to tell me if anything hurts?"

Casey stood at the side of Brett watching the exchange, admiring her manner given the chaos around (and above!) them. He radioed up to Severide,

"How are we looking Severide? Anyone on the top floor?"

"We got lucky, the top two floors are empty units. We're securing the helicopter now, just the pilot on board. As soon as it's tight, we'll pull him out, we'll need paras to check him out but he's responsive", Severide responded as Casey heard what was clearly the victim in the background yelling to be rescued, the same cries could be heard echoing down from the top of the building.

"Ok, I'll get despatch to send out another Ambo, let me know as soon as it's secure or any developments, I need to know we're safe down here"

Casey surveyed the remaining team as they worked with Foster to remove some walking wounded from the other car at the scene.

Brett pulled herself up to talk to Casey, taking a nervous glance at the scene above her;

"There's a lot of smashed glass, he's got a shard in his arm and it's wedged in the door frame at the other end. I can't risk taking him out from here, we need to pull him through from the other side", she explained.

Casey ducked down to make his assessment, he nodded, "we can't cut that glass, the vibration would smash it, too risky. Ok secure him and we'll get him out".

Brett leaned back in to the car, the driver groaned, Brett saw the pain he was in, "I'm going to give you something for the pain James, I need you to try and stay still for me, try not to move this arm. We're going to have to get you out from the other side ok".

Brett leaned across him administering an injection of morphine to ease his pain and keep him calm.

"Casey, I need a back board brought round here".

Casey did as instructed, indicating to Kidd to get the back board as he ran round the other side of the vehicle.

Brett was applying a gauze to the drivers bleeding head.

"Sorry if that hurts", she spoke gently.

"You're like an angel", James sighed at her, his eyes following hers.

Brett gave a laugh,

"Well I want to be the only angel you're seeing today, James, let's get you moving".

Casey frowned at the exchange. It wasn't the first time a victim has gone gaga for Brett on a call and who could blame them he could think of worse people to have leaning over you in a crisis. Casey shook the thought from his head, now was not the time to be thinking of Sylvie or feeling envious of someone trapped in a car wreck!

"Can we do this!", he said sternly.

Brett's eyes flicked up to the sharp tone in Casey's voice.

Between them they shifted James round on to a board, and strapped him in to place.

"You're doing really well James", Brett soothed her victim.

Casey bristled, was she laying it on thick on purpose? He took a quick glance at James and had to accept he was a good looking man but still there was a time and a place...

As Casey called for Gallo to move the board, Brett stopped him,

"Wait, I need to wrap up this hand first, we don't know how deep this glass is in or if it's hitting a major artery".

As she spoke Casey's radio called out, he jumped from his side of the car,

"Casey, you need to move NOW! the helicopter is secure, Pilot is out but the door been damaged, I can't get to it safely and that things going to go any second!"

Casey looked up, the helicopter was now pulled some way on to the roof, but the door still swung dangerously over the side of the building over head, only half fixed to the rest of the machine.

"Hermann, get over here help Gallo!", Casey signalled for Hermann as he ran round to Brett's side.

"We've got to get him out now Brett", he spoke quietly and sternly to her.

"The minute we move him he could bleed out, I can't see where the glass has hit, just a second...", Brett worked furiously tightening a bandage around the wrist that was severed.

"Is it bad?", the driver asked

"You'll have a nice scar to show off James, don't you worry", she smiled never moving her eyes from the job at hand, "ladies love a scar, it will add to your street cred".

"What about you?", he asked

"Oh you bet", she smiled tapping his shoulder reassuringly.

"BRETT!", Casey yelled, "we're moving him NOW", he ordered

Brett glanced back quickly at Casey, frowning. Then turned back to Hermann and Gallo,

"Just let me tighten this up - James, I need you to hold on tight to this ok", she spoke quickly, pressing the end of the bandage in to his hand.

From above an almighty creak of metal could be heard.

"MOVE!", Casey called out.

Hermann and Gallo heaved the back board with the patient, sliding him out from the passenger side with a grunt as he screamed out in pain as the glass sliced out of his arm.

Brett took a step back out of the car, the next thing she felt was strong arms locked around her waist as she was pulled fully from the car and pushed backwards, thrown to the ground as an almighty crash vibrated around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brett's eyes were squeezed shut as she felt a weight pressing down on her body.

She opened them slowly to find Casey pinning her to the ground, his arms folded protectively around her head.

Both out of breath from the fall and adrenaline, Casey pulled himself up to look over Brett.

His eyes scanned her face landing finally on her big blues as they locked eyes.

Just inches between them, Casey spoke softly, "You ok?"

Acutely aware of Casey's body pressed against hers Brett struggled to find her voice as she hoarsely responded,

"Yeah... are you?"

Casey took one last look at her lips, frowned and rolled off of Brett to the ground next to her taking in the image of the now dislocated helicopter door sat pierced through the car they had just been working in.

Ignoring her question, he put his hand out, "Can you get up?"

Brett took it and pulled herself up the shock wearing off,

"Yes... yeah" she tried to shake herself to, her hand flying to the back of her head that had landed with a crunch as she hit the ground.

"Brett, Casey! You ok?", Foster ran over, her eyes scanning them both quickly to check for any injuries, "that was close!"

"Brett, you ok to drive we've got to get this guy to Med?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... sorry, let's go", she flustered.

Casey stopped her, cupping the back of her head lightly,

"Get that checked while you're there", he told her.

"I'm fine really", she insisted.

"Do it", he ordered sternly.

Brett gave a short nod as she made a dash to follow Foster back to Ambo 61 and drop off their victim.

Casey watched as 61 drove off then turned to look at the now crushed car Brett had just been in. They were lucky to make it out in one piece.

Several hours later, Brett and Foster pulled back in to the firehouse, tired and glad that the end of shift was near.

"Nice tackle you scored yourself from Casey earlier", Foster smirked, as she began reversing in to their spot.

"Stop it!", Brett grinned back, "He probably saved my life, can't believe what a close call that was", she shook her head.

"Yeah I guess you'll have to find a way to thank him somehow...", Foster's voice trailed off as she teased her partner.

"Enough", Brett couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes as she hopped down from the parked ambulance.

They made their way in to the mess room to a chorus of hellos and pats on the back from the rest of 51.

"Trying to get yourself decapitated Brett?", Kidd laughed affectionately, pulling her friend in for a hug, "I'm glad you're ok", she smiled sincerely.

"Brett, Casey wants to see you in his office", Gallo walked in and gave her the message.

Brett frowned, puzzled why he would send Gallo with a message and not just come and ask her to talk himself?

She left the rest of the crew, and made her way through the bunk room to the Captain's office.

Casey sat over a pile of folders in front of him, his face etched in concentration. Brett couldn't help herself she felt her stomach give a jolt as she caught sight of his strong back and handsome profile. Her thoughts ran to his body pressed to hers just hours earlier.

This crush she had been building up was going nowhere fast.

Even with Gabby returning and reconnecting with Casey in some way the month before had not helped diminish the feelings she had growing for 51's Captain.

She held on to the doorframe and peered in,

"hey", she greeted cheerily.

Casey jumped slightly at her arrival, he obviously was deep in thought.

"Hi, come in", his face was blank, stern and hard to read, "how's your head?"

For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of concern but it was so slight she dismissed it.

"It's fine, just a bump", she spoke quietly, feeling nervous at this tense atmosphere between them. Casey was being so cold towards her and it wasn't how they'd come to act around each other, they were friends and he meant such a lot to her, suddenly he was treating her like a stranger and it was causing knots to form in her stomach.

"Is everything ok?", she asked

Casey paused as he looked everywhere but directly at Brett, he went straight in,

"Your professionalism is one of your greatest assets on the job Brett but today you put yourself at risk. You could of been seriously hurt. Or worse. Not to mention the risk you took with everyone else involved in that rescue. I was disappointed in your conduct".

He stopped and glanced at her briefly as she looked at him puzzled,

"My conduct?", she questioned, "I was doing my job Casey, the victim could of bled out, I couldn't see if that glass had severed a vein, I had to make sure his injury was secure before he was moved, how was I to know that door would fall at that point", as she spoke she could feel herself getting wound up, annoyed that she had to explain the situation when he was there and saw the whole thing with his own eyes.

"Secure the victim or secure yourself a date with him?", Casey regretted the words before they'd even left his mouth, more so when he saw Brett's reaction.

Her mouth slightly agape she glared at him, shocked by his words, it was a moment before she said,

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that", she spoke softly but angrily.

They stood locked in an angry stare, neither of them wanting to back down and both confused as to how they'd got in to this mess. They didn't argue.

"I shouldn't of said it like that", Casey finally conceded, then added, "I just think you should make sure you stick with the level of professionalism I've come to expect of you when out in the field".

Brett was now fuming,

"If you want to write me up then go ahead, I will happily discuss this further with The Chief, otherwise I think we're done here", her voice was measured as she struggled to control the angry tears that threatened to spill.

If Casey was sorry he gave nothing away,

"Fine, you can go", he said curtly as he turned abruptly from her and sat back down at his desk refusing to look up at her again. Truth was he hated the fact he'd clearly upset her. That his stupid pride had made him react this way.

Brett's nostrils flared in disbelief, her jaw fixed she pulled the door and made sure it slammed shut then stomped through to the locker room.

She was fuming,

'How dare he', she thought. Who was that in there because it was no Matt Casey she knew.

Matt flinched slightly as the door slammed but kept his pen poised over his papers as he waited to hear her footsteps disappear.

Only when they'd gone did he allow himself to sigh and he sat back, rubbing a hand across his face angrily. Why had he just done that?


	3. Chapter 3

Following shift, most of the 51 team headed to Molly's for drinks. Brett sat at a table with Foster away from the bar.

"Then he just dismissed me, told me I could go!", Brett narrowed her eyes still angry from her exchange earlier, she took a gulp of her wine.

"Dismissed you!?", Foster said confused, she glanced round at Casey who was sat on a bar stool next to Severide, "that doesn't sound like Casey, are you sure you heard him right".

"Foster! I'm telling you, he told me I was not professional... accused me of putting everyone's lives at risk... as if I was the one who was flying the damn helicopter and then he said I was trying to get myself a date!", Brett took another sip of drink and clanked her glass down.

"Wait what... a date? With who?", Foster was having trouble keeping up.

"With the victim today, James... the guy we took to Med. He said I was flirting with him!", she shook her head angrily, "I was doing my job, part of that is to make a patient feel calm and looked after and get them to a safe place... urghhh... apparently that now means I'm trying to hook up with them!', Brett glared over at the bar towards the very back and profile she'd been admiring earlier.

Foster couldn't help herself but give a small smile,

"Ok, you're the one that needs to calm down... it sounds to me that a certain someone was a little jealous", she said knowingly.

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous, he questioned how I work... he was not jealous he was ... a Jerk!", Brett felt crestfallen, since this afternoon she'd had an ache in the pit of her stomach. Arguing with Casey and feeling this way towards him just made her feel sick.

She drained the last of her wine and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair,

"I'm heading home, it has been a long day", she said sadly, "I need a hot soak and an early night"

Foster gave her a smile, "Ok but look don't stress about it, the pair of you were nearly crushed by a friggin' falling door today, tensions run high... it will have blown over by tomorrow".

Brett gave her partner a grateful smile and rubbed her shoulder, "See you tomorrow".

She gave Kidd a short wave as she passed her and walked out the bar, refusing to even look in Casey's direction as she left.

Meanwhile, Casey gave a furtive glance over his shoulder as he saw Brett leave, she had refused any eye contact at all since their spat this afternoon. He sighed to himself as he took a swig of his beer.

"What's with all the side eyes and the slammed doors," Severide asked.

"What?", Casey made out he was clueless to the situation at hand.

"Come on man, what's going on with you and Brett, she tore out of your office earlier nearly taking the door off the hinges and now you're both trying hard as hell to ignore each other. What did you do to piss her off?", he asked his friend.

"I just had a word with her about her conduct at work today that's all", Casey said sheepishly really not wanting to get in to this.

"Her conduct!? What'd she do?", Severide knew straight that Brett barely stepped a toe out of line so couldn't think what it could be.

"I just told her that she wasn't overly professional with one of the male victims today", as Casey said it Severide almost spit out his beer.

"You did what!?", almost laughing now he needed to know more, "and what was so unprofessional?", he asked.

"Oh I don't know, just flirting I guess, we were in a life or death situation it was hardly the place for it", Casey grumbled, he did not need a lecture or to be teased by his flat mate.

"Let me guess, Brett gets hit on by a hot crash victim and you had something to say about it... interesting", he smirked as he went for another sip of his beer.

"He was not hot!", Casey said, despite himself, "and it wasn't just that, she was sat underneath a death trap, she was putting her life at risk".

Severide shook his head slightly, unsure whether to go in and say what he really thought but he did anyway,

"You want my opinion... you don't see straight when it comes to Brett", he said matter of factly.

"What?", Casey raised an eyebrow to him.

"You don't see straight", he repeated, "face it the minute she's in danger or hurt all logic goes out the window for you. Same thing happened at the factory fire, when you saw her laying there hurt, you struggled to focus".

Casey frowned letting Severide's words sink in, was he right?

"It's ok if you care about her you know", Severide added, taking a sideways glance at his friend who was busy processing what he'd just heard.

After a moment Casey said matter of factly,

"But it's Brett."

Severide grinned, "Exactly, it's Brett. You could do a hell of a lot worse!"

At that moment Kidd sauntered over from her side of the bar,

"Watcha talking about?", she asked curious to Casey's perplexed and Severide's amused expressions.

"NOTHING", they both said in unison.

Kidd threw the towel she'd been holding over her shoulder, leaned her elbows on the bar and placed her chin in her hands between the two men,

"Well now I really want to know", her eyes sparkling.

"It's nothing", Casey repeated.

Kidd frowned slightly narrowing her eyes, "okey then", she said lifted herself up to walk away and gave Severide a wink.

She'd get it out of him later.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has read so far! I hope you're enjoying it :)

and thank you for the comments/reviews... I can't seem to reply to them but I have seen them and love reading them!

This is a shorter chapter so I may post another one later...

* * *

Brett opened the door to her apartment to the sound of Cruz and Chloe squabbling playfully in the lounge.

"Ahhh finally someone who will listen to me!", Chloe called out, "Sylvie can you please help explain to Joe how important his tie colour is!?", she said her eyes smiling happily at her fiancé.

Brett still caught up in her own thoughts, looked up and began removing her coat,

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?"

"Joe just thinks it's fine to throw any old thing on for our wedding day as long as it's 'smart'... but there is a colour scheme to stick to", Chloe turned once more to Joe who shook his head laughing,

"I would not throw on anything!", he contested.

"As long as it's not a Slamigan shirt for the free advertising!", Chloe teased.

"Hey", Joe protested pretending to be hurt, "you love that shirt!?"

"Yes baby just not on our wedding day", she laughed kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Brett stood over the exchange, still half lost in her own thoughts.

She stared down at the two ties Chloe was holding,

"Go for the blue, it's classic and will age better in photos", she said absently.

Chloe looked at her friend concerned, typically Sylvie loved any wedding talk.

"You ok Sylvie?", Joe asked, picking up on it too.

"Urm yeah, sorry just a bad day".

Joe nodded, although he hadn't been on the ground it was a hard enough task pulling that helicopter upright, let alone being caught directly underneath it and nearly getting crushed by it's door!

"Tough one today huh?"

"Yeah and Casey had words with me about my work conduct", she said glumly.

Joe frowned,  
"Really!?", he took in Sylvie's sad expression, "hey don't worry about it, you know Casey he's just a stickler for the rules sometimes, it will all be forgotten by tomorrow".

But it wasn't forgotten.

Brett and Casey avoided each other throughout the entire shift, neither one of them wanting to be the one to make the first move.

Brett had never kept herself so busy just to avoid any contact with Casey. She'd never been like this around him before, she'd come to enjoy being in his company so much lately and now she felt like she couldn't even look at him without getting angry after his comments the day before.

Casey was like a bear with a sore head all day, snapping at everyone and barking orders, which only added fuel to Brett's anger towards him.

This carried on into the next shift, midway through, Casey stormed in to the mess room and glanced around at everyone,

"I want you all out on the apparatus floor, windows, floors, all of it - cleaned now".

The crew groaned.

"I want the equipment cleaned and checked on 81 as well. What are you waiting for, get moving!", he ordered.

Brett walked out on the floor to find the crew scrubbing everything in sight.

Kidd, mop in hand, was stood talking conspiratorially with Foster over by Ambo 61.

When Brett headed over they broke apart quickly, she raised an eyebrow at her friends,

"what are you up to?", she quizzed them suspiciously.

"Nothing!", Stella's eyebrows shot up in innocence.

"We were just talking about Casey's...mood?", Foster began.

Brett folded her arms and rolled her eyes,

"Don't ask me, he's been an arse since the other day".

Foster gave Brett a hopeful smile, "We were thinking you could maybe talk to him?".

"Me!", Brett shook her head, "oh no... no way, there is nothing I want to say to Matt Casey".

"Please Brett", Kidd dropped her mop to the ground and grabbed Brett's crossed arms, "you gotta speak to him, he's only like this cos you two are arguing, just go and smooth things out and we can all have a happier house... pleaaaase?"

Brett was not giving in, she frowned at Kidd,

"What? This has nothing to do with me or me and him fighting. Sorry Stella but there's nothing I can do".

Kidd sighed and then bent down to pick up her mop,

"Fine. But I am blaming you for all of this", she pouted, pointing round to all the crew cleaning around them.

Before Brett could respond the bells rang out:

TRUCK 81, AMBO 61 TO BELMONT AVENUE, HOUSE FIRE

The crew all stopped what they were doing, loaded up the trucks and got out of there as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the scene, they found a house up in flames. A father stood on the sidewalk outside clutching his young daughter, screaming out a name,

"LYDIA! LYDIA!", he cried, "Please please help her", he ran up to Casey who had jumped down from 81,

"Sir is there just one person in there?", Casey asked urgently.

"Yes yes my wife, please hurry", he coughed.

The crew were already kitting up and putting their masks on, ready to go in.

"Do you know where she is in the house?", Casey asked as he pulled on his own tank.

"She was upstairs in the back I think. I got Katie out and it spread so quickly I couldn't get back in, please hurry".

Casey began to run towards the house, with the rest of truck 81.

Brett and Foster pulled the man and his daughter towards the ambulance,

"Sir we need to check you over, can we just take a look at your daughter here", Foster asked, "just place her down here".

Brett placed a reassuring hand on the man's back,

"Sir, can you just take a seat here for me", the man was pacing between his daughter and towards his house, desperate for a sight of his wife, "please sir, take a seat I just need to check you over".

The man reluctantly conceded, and took a tentative seat on the back of the ambulance, holding his hand out to his daughter his eyes never moving from the house.

Brett checked his chest with a stethoscope then placed an oxygen mask over his head,

"What's your name sir?"

"Andy"

"Ok Andy, just take a few deep breaths for me, we want you fit and well for this little princess here and your wife when she's out', she gave him a nod.

After what felt like an eternity but was only really a couple of minutes, Casey and Gallo hurried out with a badly burned woman,

"Oh my god Lydia!", Andy cried out running towards them.

"Mummy!?", their daughter Darcy screamed.

Brett and Foster hurried to help move her on to the gurney, she was severely burned across her face and down the side of her body

"She's unresponsive!", Brett called.

The paramedics set to work as Casey and Gallo stood watching anxiously waiting for good news.

"We've got a pulse", Foster said with relief.

"Ok let's move", Brett worked with Gallo and Casey to push the gurney up in to the ambulance. Foster ran round to the drivers seat.

Casey put a hand on the man's shoulder steering him towards a police patrol car, telling him,

"Sir these officers will take you to Med with your daughter to be with your wife".

They watched the patrol car and ambulance screech off, sirens blaring. The crew continued clearing up the mess this fire had left the family home in.

An hour or so later, Ambo 61 pulled in to the firehouse, Truck 81 were still busy sorting equipment from the last call.

Sylvie Brett jumped down from the passenger seat unable to hide the upset from her face.

"How's she doing?", Hermann called out.

Casey looked over at Brett, his heart sinking instantly as he took in her expression.

She gave a slight shake of her head and hurried through to the locker room unable to talk about it yet and needing a moment to compose herself.

Foster was shaking her head as she walked over to her colleagues, sighing sadly she told them,

"We lost her in the ambulance, she didn't make it to Med".

"Awww man, poor family", Hermann shook his head.

"Is Brett ok?", Casey asked Foster quietly

"She's just taken it hard, she did all she could but the injuries were too much for any body to take".

Casey's stomach churned, he wanted, no _needed_, to speak to Brett to see if she was ok, he knows she would take this badly. She had such a big heart and that meant she took some things hard.

The rest of the shift was fairly quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts, Brett kept herself to herself and Casey didn't get a chance to speak to her alone.

After everyone had bedded down in the bunk room later that night, Casey found himself wide awake at 1am. The rest of the house asleep, he crept through the room to get himself a drink.

When he reached the mess room, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Brett through the window, knees pulled up in to her chest, clutching Mouch's cushion curled up on the couch. She looked smaller than usual and it took all his will to not walk in and sweep her up in a protective hug, he would give anything to see those sad eyes smiling again.

Brett gasped slightly, suddenly aware of Casey's presence as he stepped in to the room.

She wiped a hand across her wet face, and gave him a watery smile,

"You made me jump", she whispered, shifting round slightly trying to compose herself, "I thought everyone was asleep".

"Sorry", he took another tentative step forward, unsure of whether to sit next to her or not with the way things had been between them. Another look at her sad demeanour and he threw caution to the wind and plonked himself right down beside her.

The old couch sunk slightly and his thigh pressed against her side.

Brett glanced down quickly and considered moving herself away a little but the contact sent a warm rush through her that she didn't want to move from.

"That was a tough call today", he said quietly breaking the silence.

Brett nodded, "I know we can't save them all, I just thought we had her you know", she paused slightly then continued, "her husband was a mess when we got to Med".

Casey took in her profile, there were no right words sometimes you just had to process your thoughts after a call like that.

He just wished there was some way he could comfort her. He yearned to pull her in close to him, just to hold her until she felt better. The thought confused him more than ever.

Lately the mixed feelings he'd held for Brett were getting stronger, he knew that deep down but just wasn't ready to face them yet, or was he?

After Gabby had returned he'd felt like it had been a final goodbye between him and his ex and he was starting to feel ready to move on from her fully.  
They would always be there for each other but they were on different paths, whatever connection they'd had it was never easy between them.

Whereas with Brett he always felt at ease and now there was this element of excitement and a want between them that he couldn't deny.

"I'm sorry", he said finally.

She turned to face him taking in all his features,

"We did all we could", Brett shrugged slightly.

"No, I mean about the other day. I was out of line, I shouldn't of acted like that", he gazed at her, "I guess I just got a bit spooked after such a close call... if anything had happened to you...", his voice trailed off. Well he was being half honest he told himself, he didn't need to admit to her how jealous he had felt too.

She felt a smile pull at her lips, the sound of his soft voice apologising and admitting he cared about her in any form made her heart swell,

"It's ok, let's just forget about it but please just talk to me next time, don't shut me out like that. I hate arguing with you", she told him.

"Deal", he nodded

They sat staring at each other, the silence filled only by their breathing in such close proximity.

Brett felt colour rise slightly to her cheeks as she became ever more aware of Casey's thigh touching hers and the little distance between their faces whilst alone in the room.

Why did this keep happening with him, did he feel it too or was she imagining this tension between them because it's what she wanted?

Breaking the spell and making them both jump apart as if caught in a guilty act, Capp came wandering in bleary eyed and after some water.

"Go get some rest", Casey told her.

Brett nodded and headed back to bed, feeling Casey's eyes on her as she left, she let out a slight sigh as she rounded the corner out of his view, feeling a pang of disappointment at what could have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

The following week, the crew of 51 were packing up their belongings in the locker room, a buzz in the air amongst the friends, it was the night of Cruz's Batchelor party.

"You ready for your big night Cruz?", Severide said slapping his friend on the back.

Cruz had the biggest grin plastered across his face,

"You bet! Can't wait, where should I meet you?"

"Don't you worry about that, we'll be picking you up at 7 sharp, be ready!", Casey laughed

"Just you look after him", Brett chimed in, narrowing her eyes and pointing her finger at Casey and Severide with an amused expression on her face, "if anything happens to him you will have me to answer to. I promised Chloe you'd be kind".

"Brett! What do you take us for?", Severide mocked looking insulted.

"He is in safe hands don't you worry", Casey reassured her, looking like butter wouldn't melt. Brett gave a shake of her head laughing, then cast a glance at Casey thinking that she wouldn't mind being in those safe hands herself.

"Well you boys go have fun... just not too much ok", Kidd gave Severide a kiss on the cheek as she made her way out of the room.

"Have fun Joe!", Foster laughed as she followed Kidd.

"Enjoy yourself roomie", Sylvie smiled sweetly at Joe as she gave him a short hug before she left.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have it at Molly's tonight!", Hermann piped up.

"Hermann, we love Molly's but we always end up there... come on, you need to branch out a bit", Severide told him, "see it as a chance to check out the competition".

Mouch's eyes lit up at this,

"I'm liking that idea, I'll bring a pad, we'll make notes", he nodded suddenly looking forward to the night a lot more.

The men continued laughing and joking as they made their way out of 51.

* * *

Later that night, Sylvie and Emily sat at the end of the bar in Molly's keeping Stella company on the other side.

"Jeez, it's quiet in here tonight", Stella commented as she poured them both another drink.

"51 must keep this place afloat!", Emily laughed.

"Well I like it!", Sylvie said, "it means we get to have a drink in peace, it's nice to have some girl time!", she raised her now full glass to her friends.

"We just had a girls spa weekend for Chloe's bachelorette!" Stella said laughing.

"I know but I just love you two so much", Sylvie smiled soppily at them.

"You're drunk!", Emily laughed.

"Maybe just a teeny bit", Brett pinched her fingers together and scrunched up her face.

"So where are the boys going tonight?", Emily asked Stella, "Did Kelly tell you?"

"Just bar hopping by the sounds of it, then probably hitting a club later... if they're all still standing, can you see Mouch and Hermann shaking their thing on a dance floor somewhere?"

At that moment the door burst open and in bustled the entire stag party.

The women watched agape as around 20 men poured in rowdily, each in matching Slamigan shirts including Cruz who also sported a pair of antlers.

"What are you doing here!?", Stella exclaimed as the party began piling along the bar ordering drinks and she started handing out beers.

"Oh these two kept bitchin' and moanin' about every bar we stepped foot in... we're here to drop the old boys off before we move on", Severide explained slinging an arm around Hermann and Mouch's shoulders.

"Hey! Watch it! Less of the '_old_'. There's no atmosphere in those places and I can't hear myself think for all those pumping noises you call music", Mouch complained.

"Come on you can't beat it here! I said so from the get go!", Hermann protested.

"One beer, then the rest of us are moving on!", Kelly laughed, "at least I get to see you", he leaned on the bar beaming at Stella.

Casey made a bee line for Sylvie as soon as he spotted her, he had hoped she'd be there. He came up behind both her and Emily,

"Hey", Sylvie said brightly

"Hey", he responded

Emily nodded hello and smirked to herself as she sat back and enjoyed watching the awkward flirty exchange between her friends.

"Couldn't stay away huh?", Sylvie grinned at him.

Casey grinned and shrugged swigging his beer.

"Creatures of habit", Emily shook her head at her male colleagues.

Joe had joined them, "well I'll be honest, I'm kinda happy to be here".

"You excited for next week Joe?", Sylvie asked him.

"Can't wait, I'm finally going to be a married man", he said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"It's still ok if I bring a date right?", Emily asked him.

"Yeah of course!", Joe confirmed.

"Wait! what... you're taking someone?", Sylvie frowned at Emily.

"Yeah, that cute doctor from Oncology I was telling you about, she's my plus one!", she replied brightly.

"Aww", Sylvie pouted, "I thought we were all going together".

"You're welcome to third wheel if you want to partner?"

"You got a date for the wedding Casey", Stella's interrupted from across the bar joining the conversation.

"Nope, I'm going alone too", he replied casting a glance at Sylvie quickly, did she seem relieved or was he imagining that?

"Well why don't you just go together!", Stella said a little too enthusiastically,

Emily caught on instantly,  
"You should totally do that! Who wants to go to a wedding alone!?", she spun to look at Matt squarely, "You'd take Sylvie wouldn't you Matt?"

Sylvie wanted the ground to swallow her, her friends were so obvious. She gulped at her wine as she tensed waiting for his reply, this could be mortifying if he refused. I guess then she would know for certain how he felt.

"Well... I mean...", he stuttered and Sylvie felt like she couldn't bear the humiliation of it all,

"... I wouldn't want to put Sylvie on the spot but I'd be happy to take you, if you're ok with that", he looked directly at her.

She looked back up at him shyly,

"Sure, I mean if you're ok with that, you really don't have to..."

"No, no, it would be my pleasure", he said not wanting to let the opportunity pass him by.

"Well that's sorted then!", Stella said with the biggest grin on her face.

It was all Sylvie could do to from bursting, she tried her hardest to concentrate on her drink and listen to the chat around her, but her mind was buzzing at the thought of having a date, _sort of_, with Matt Casey.

Eventually she excused herself for the bathroom to try and calm herself down.

As she headed back in to the bar, Matt came in to the small darkened corridor space.

"Hey", they both said at the same time, then gave a nervous laugh.

"Loving the shirt", Sylvie swayed a little, the wine, along with the scent of Matt's cologne affecting her, "did you make any sales?"

Matt laughed, "nope, not quite the right customer base where we've been tonight"

"Oh come on with your looks and a bit of Matt Casey charm, I'm sure you could sell the Slamigan to anyone", she quipped her hand brushing his chest as she spoke.

Matt stared down at her with an intense yet amused expression, taking in her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, he leaned in a little closer, fuelled by the night's alcohol,

"Are you saying you think I'm good looking Brett?", he teased.

Sylvie's mouth dried a little at his closeness, her pulse quickened and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from kissing him right there and then.

"I'll let you figure that one out", she said softly to him.

Even with a drink in her this felt like dangerous territory to Sylvie. She knew she felt something stronger than friendship for Matt but she wasn't completely clear on where he stood. Was he over Gabby? Was he ready to move on? Was he even interested in her?

He looked at her intently as he took in her beautiful face.

Sylvie spoke first to break the silence,

"I'm sorry if you were a little pressured earlier", she said quietly, "...in to going to the wedding with me?", she explained, testing his reaction to see if it's what he really wanted.

Matts brows furrowed,

"Not at all", he saw her visibly relax and smiled, "I'd love to go with you".

"It's a date then", she flustered slightly, "well not a date you know like a..."

Matt put his hand out and touched her arm stopping her ramblings,

"It's a date".

Butterflies surged in Sylvie's stomach as she took in his sincere blue eyes.

"There you are! We're leaving...", Kelly appeared from the bar, "... oh sorry am I interrupting?", he shot a look between Matt and Sylvie with a mischievous look on his face.

Sylvie swallowed hard all tension broken, Matt took a step back away from her,

"Nope, just catching up... see you on shift Brett".

He gave her one last look before heading out in to the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The team had a busy week, the usual back to back calls. Mid-week all of 51 were called out to an explosion of some kind at a restaurant.

As they arrived patrons were roaming the street outside, with burns and injuries from the rush of those trying to get out of the restaurant quickly.

There was a crowd of onlookers who had gathered to see what was happening and to film all the drama unfolding in front of them on their phones.

Brett and Foster set to work with another ambo team, tending to the wounded.

Chief Boden had joined them on the scene, after he barked instructions to both Squad and Truck 81, he joined Brett and Foster to assess the situation,

"Chief, this is Mr. Salvador he's the owner, you may want to hear what he has to say", Brett indicated to the victim she was working on.

The Chief scanned him over quickly, he looked as if he had sustained some burns to his arm but otherwise wasn't in bad shape other than the obvious distress at seeing his restaurant in flames.

Boden spoke in his usual deep voice,

"We're doing all we can to get this under control sir, any ideas how this started?".

The man nodded his head enthusiastically,

"Yes yes it was one of our employees, well ex-employee... we let him go last week, Tommy, he came in and was ranting at us, I came out of the kitchen to see what the noise was all about and he threw something, an explosive or something, there was a bang then the flames just spread from there", he explained his face etched in confusion and upset.

"We'll need you to go over all of this with the police sir, I'm going to let my team know so they can check for the device when we put this fire out, you're in safe hands now", he gave Brett a nod and went off to find Casey to explain the situation.

"Sir, until we get more ambulances here, I'm going to assess a few more people, I need you to just wait here for me ok", Brett left the man with Foster close by, who was tending to another victim.

"Brett! Over here, we need a gurney!", Hermann shouted to his colleague. Brett ran to grab the gurney and head over to him.

She helped Hermann and Ritter with a woman who they'd pulled out of the building.

"I'm fine really", the lady insisted, can I just sit here, she pulled herself from the firefighters and sat herself down on the sidewalk.

Brett leaned down to tend the the woman.

From across the other side of the restaurant, the owner was suddenly jumping around, pointing hysterically across all the chaos, Foster was trying to calm him down,

"He's there! There!", he said pointing, "Tommy! Get him!", he shouted.

Boden and Casey instantly alert, could see a character who had been stood watching below a baseball cap, within the crowd of onlookers watching the restaurant go up in flames.

Hearing his name shouted and seeing he had been spotted, the man began pushing his way past people and broke in to a run. Casey moved quickly to chase after him, shouting,

"Stop him!".

Brett had jumped up to see everything unfold, she saw the man obviously trying to escape the crowd and watched as Casey sprinted after him.

Thinking on her feet she shoved the gurney she got earlier and pushed it with all her might as the man made his way running past her.

It knocked him sideways, catching his side, making him stumble and slowing him down enough for Casey to catch up and throw him down to the ground.

He landed with a grunt on top of him, then moved up off of him, keeping his knee pressed into his back as the man struggled beneath him.

Gallo and a couple of police officers on the scene ran to help.

Once under control Casey moved away and looked to see what more could be done in the restaurant. The team had the blaze out, now it was just the clean up operation.

"You ok?", Brett called to him as she walked the female victim she'd been helping to an ambulance.

A smile spread across his face,

"All good. Nice move by the way".

Brett's face mirrored his smile, "happy to help", she said as she walked away.

As the team filed back in to the firehouse later that afternoon, Casey made his way over to Ambo 61. Brett was clearing out the back following the call and checking stock.

She couldn't help it, she was instantly smiling the moment she saw Casey stood at the foot of the open doors,

"Well if it isn't the hero of the hour", she teased, stepping down to face him.

He laughed,

"I'm not sure about that, probably wouldn't of caught him without your help".

Brett gave a shy smile and a shrug of her shoulder.

"You never cease to amaze me Sylvie Brett?"

Brett felt a warm tingle course through her at the sound of him using her full name. Since agreeing to go to the wedding together the weekend before, they'd shared appreciative glances at each other all week, something was definitely building up between them and the current intrigued look on his face, made her blurt out,

"Oh I'm full of surprises Matt Casey", meeting his eyes with hers.

He raised his brows slightly, then just as he was about to leave he smiled and replied quietly,

"Oh I bet you are".

Foster was hovering a few feet away pretending to keep herself busy but completely listening in on the exchange. As soon as Casey was far enough away she pounced on her friend,

"Oh my god, Get. A. Room!", she hissed.

"Foster!", Brett cried although she was still smiling from ear to ear.

"I mean it seriously, the way you two keep looking at each other... I told you already to jump him. You need to move this in to the next gear", Foster crossed her arms and spoke with authority.

Brett shook her head and grimaced through her smile,

"Urghhh..", she let out a moan, "what if I'm getting this completely wrong? He is my friend first and foremost, I can't risk losing that".

"Trust me, you... and I... are not getting this wrong. He wants this as much as you do, it just depends who's willing to make the first move", Foster told her friend, then as she patted her on the back she put on a low sultry voice,

"oh I'm full of surprises Matt Casey".

Brett laughed out loud and threw a rolled up bandage at her partners head,

"Shut up!", she squealed, embarrassed at being caught out.


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding day! Although I haven't gone in to much detail on the wedding, I really hope Joe and Chloe get a big white wedding on the show.

And obviously I want Brett and Casey there together!

Hope you like it... only one more chapter after this

* * *

The day of Joe and Chloe's wedding arrived.

Sylvie was simmering with nervous energy as she waited for Matt to arrive. She'd told him she was happy to meet him there but he'd insisted he pick her up and drive her himself. She'd beamed at his chivalry.

She heard the light tap at the door.

Matt stood nervously at Sylvie's door, his hands slightly clammy, he'd taken a moment to build up his courage before he'd knocked.

As she answered the door he felt all nerves melt away. Sylvie looked incredible, wearing a cornflower blue, lace, low cut, figure hugging dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was worn down in soft waves, one side pinned back slightly with a decorative clip.

Matt couldn't help but comment quietly,

"Wow", she really was full of surprises. She looked beautiful and hot!

Sylvie blushed under his gaze,

"Hey", she smiled shyly, "I'll just grab my purse and wrap", she stepped back to get her things.

Matt used the opportunity to get his head back in the game,

"You look lovely", he said finding his voice again.

"Thank you, you look great too", she said sweetly thinking he actually looked drop dead gorgeous, in dark blue well fitted dress pants and a pale shirt and tie. The shirt clearly showcased Matt's strong physique and Sylvie was having trouble keeping her eyes off him.

Making her way out of the door she stood beside him, Matt took in her jasmine scent and realised that today was potentially going to change everything between them.

"Ready?", she asked

"Ready".

As they arrived at the venue, Matt threw on his suit jacket and walked round to help Sylvie out of his truck.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman Matt Casey", she smiled at him.

She pulled her wrap around her shoulders and walked alongside him.

"You're not the only one full of surprises Sylvie".

"You being a gentleman does not surprise me in the slightest", she smiled at him.

As they reached the steps up to the venue doors, Matt held his arm out slightly for Sylvie to take, to escort her in her high strappy sandals.

She linked arms with him lightly enjoying the contact, she didn't let go until they were inside and the rest of 51 came into sight.

The ceremony went perfectly, Chloe looked stunning in a full tulle white gown. Joe teared up from the moment he first laid eyes on his bride. Sylvie gave a self-conscious laugh as the newlyweds walked back down the aisle as Mr and Mrs and she wiped her own happy tears away.

The atmosphere was electric as family and friends celebrated with the newly weds.

After a buffet dinner had been served, Kelly stood to give his best man's speech.

He spoke fondly of his friend,

"It's hard to tell any Joe Cruz stories without remembering someone very special. I just want to take a moment to raise a glass to our friend, our brother, Otis", he said raising his glass.

"To Otis!", the crowd raised a drink to him.

Matt turned to look at Sylvie checking if she was ok, a tear fell down her cheek and he instinctively reached across and wiped it gently away with his thumb. He caught her by surprise and she spun to look at him, taking his hand with hers she squeezed it appreciatively.

Kelly then continued to regale the guests with tales of mischief Cruz had got in to over the years.

After the final toasts were given, Sylvie jumped up to congratulate Joe and Chloe again. She wrapped her friend in a warm embrace,

"He would be so so happy for you", she whispered, tears in her eyes again as they held each other at arms length and Joe smiled sadly nodding his head at the thought of his best friend Otis.

She turned to Chloe,

"You're one lucky woman! Look after my roomie", she grinned.

The women hugged then the first dance was called.

As the couple made their way to the dance floor, Matt came up beside Sylvie,

"You ok?", he asked as she watched the couple walk away.

Smiling she said,

"Yeah, it's been a perfect day hasn't it?"

"Yep, and it's not over yet", his eyes shone at her.

Sylvie's breath hitched slightly, she could get lost in those eyes. She really meant it when she said it had been perfect. Aside from Chloe and Joe, things had been amazing with Matt. They felt so natural, so _right_ together. As much as these feelings had scared her before, spending the day in his company away from the firehouse had only made her see even more how much she wanted this.

They moved to the bar to join their friends, Sylvie stood making small talk with Hermann and Cindy as Chief Boden and Donna made conversation with Matt.

As she talked she caught a snippet of Matt's chat,

"I didn't realise you and Brett...", Boden's deep questioning voice trailed off as he raised an eyebrow at Matt.

Matt unsure of what was happening between him and Sylvie was definitely not ready to have it scrutinised by the rest of Firehouse 51, especially not the Chief,

"Oh no, we just came as friends", he replied, not sounding overly convincing even to himself.

The Chief nodded, not buying a word of it.

Sylvie however felt her heart sink upon those words. She excused herself quickly and headed off to the bathroom.

Emily bumped into her on route and knew just by looking at her that she may need some company.

They stood just outside in a lobby area.

"What's up?", Emily asked.

"I've just read the situation completely wrong that's all. Urgh! I have been such an idiot to think that something might actually happen", Sylvie said her face etched in disappointment.

"With Matt? What's happened?"

"I've just got it wrong is all", Sylvie sighed, explaining, "I heard him talking to Boden, he said we were '_just friends_', so I guess there is my answer".

Emily frowned a little and said,

"Well he's not going to say anything else to the Chief is he? He'd have to explain it all and he's not even spoken to you yet! Sylvie trust me, I have watched the pair of you all day, the man cannot take his eyes off you. Trust me I am never wrong about this sort of thing".

She put her hands on Sylvie's shoulders, continuing her pep talk,

"Now go out there and show him that you are interested already!"

Sylvie, still uncertain but holding on to the glimmer of hope that maybe her friend was right, took a deep breath and gave Emily a slight nod,

"Ok, let's do this. Thank you", she pulled Emily in for a quick hug then the pair made their way back to the bar.

But it didn't take long for the doubt to flood back in.

Matt was nowhere to be seen, Sylvie followed the amused gazes of her remaining friends at the bar.

Out in the middle of the dance floor, amongst the crowd of family and friends celebrating, was Matt with one of Chloe's bridesmaids.

Sylvie could barely watch as the woman held on to Matt for dear life and gyrated herself around him. She was going hell for leather and Matt didn't seem to mind too much.

Sylvie felt a burn of envy in her chest as she watched the proceedings.

Enough was enough, there was no mistaking what was in plain sight. This is all the confirmation she needed.

"Looks like you may be wrong after all", she said sadly to Emily who was watching alongside her, frowning at the sight in front of them.

Sylvie began to weave her way out of the room, she'd seen enough, she just wanted to go home now. She felt such a fool for believing that today had been real, that maybe it was a glimpse in to how it would be to be with Matt Casey. Yet all it had done was cruelly shown her what she felt she couldn't have.

She pulled her wrap around her tightly shivering in the early evening cold air as she pulled out her phone and began to order an Uber.

Meanwhile inside, Matt was struggling to handle the excitable and incredibly drunk bridesmaid who'd lured him on to the dance floor.

As he'd stood at the bar, she'd pounced on him, pulling him enthusiastically to dance. With the other bridesmaids and wedding party watching he'd felt unable to say no. Sylvie was no longer at the bar and he allowed himself to be pulled in for the dance, hoping to escape quickly.

As a second song began to play, he tried to shout above the music that he was going to find his friend. But she continued to hold on to his arm, he suspected to stay upright.

How had he got himself in to this mess, this was not who he wanted to be dancing with.

At that moment Emily appeared next to them,

"Matt, you should go see your DATE!", Emily said firmly, raising her eyes brows at him.

Matt's eyes scanned the bar but Sylvie was nowhere to be seen.

"He's dancing with me!", the woman scowled slightly at Emily, seeing her as the competition.

"Oh I think Chloe needed to see you?", Emily said slyly and convincingly.

The woman drunkenly pouted, then turned to Matt, pawing a hand down his top,

"Don't go anywhere", she purred.

Matt took a grateful step back, then turned to Emily,

"Where's Sylvie?" He asked above the music.

"She headed outside. Don't mess this up!", she warned him.

He threw Emily a smile and gave a short nod of confirmation as he hurried through the crowd of dancers to get out to Sylvie.


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas Everyone!

Here is the final chapter... I feel like I've finished this similar to the last story I wrote (with Brett walking away... I'll have to try a different viewpoint in the next story!)

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and for all your reviews :)

let's hope we get to see Casett in the new year!

* * *

Sylvie was stood shivering, stamping her feet slightly on the ground to try and keep warm which was pointless in such tiny shoes. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth and comfort. Annoyed at herself for getting carried away and believing this was anything more than a friend doing her a favour.

"What are you doing out here?", the familiar voice cut through her thoughts of self pity.

Matt came to stand in front of her a puzzled look on his face,

"I'm going home", she said plainly, "thanks for today but you can go back inside to Miss... '_Handsy_' in there", she knew she sounded childish but she couldn't help herself.

Matt gave her a smile,

"Sylvie Brett are you jealous?", he asked in a slow teasing tone.

It was only then she made eye contact with him, her arms fell to her sides and her shoulders dropped a little, she was done pretending, she stared him dead in the eye,

"Yes. Yes I am", she took a deep breath as she decided it was now or never,

"I can't keep doing this. I don't even know what '_this_' is. If I'm imagining something or..."

"Sylvie", Matt interrupted softly

"No. No let me finish", she struggled to meet his eyes. Now she'd started she couldn't stop what she had to say and she continued, flustering over her words,

"I know we're friends Matt and I will forever be here for you. And I know it's complicated. Because you know well it's you. And it's me. But I can't pretend anymore, you're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing at night. So if I am _just_ a friend to you then you need to give me some space to work this out, and you can just go back in there to..."

She was stopped abruptly mid-sentence by Matt's lips crashing to hers.

Clumsy at first from the initial shock of contact, Sylvie soon found his rhythm and responded with passion.

Their kiss deepened and Sylvie moved her hands up on to Matt's firm chest to steady herself.

Matt in response wound one hand around the back of her waist pulling her in closer. Cupping her face with the other, Sylvie felt a shiver run through her from his rough hands and their gentle touch.

This felt so right he didn't want it to stop. She gave a small moan of pleasure which only spurred him on and his pull tightened as he pressed his body to hers.

Finally they pulled apart, still holding on to each other, both breathless,

"I had to do something to shut you up", Matt gave her a lopsided smile.

"Hey!", Sylvie's voice was low and husky as she pretended to be outraged but was too wrapped up in the pleasure of having his hands on her to really care.

His hand still cupping her face, Matt gazed down at her, his thumb lightly stroked the side of her face. The simple contact made Sylvie tingle, she could barely imagine what those hands could make her feel when on the rest of her body.

"For the record, I feel the same way", Matt said softly. Sylvie relaxed in to him a little more at the admission, flooded with relief.

"If I had known that all I had to do was make you a little jealous to get this reaction, I would of danced with a bridesmaid much earlier", Matt teased.

Sylvie raised an eyebrow at him, and mused, "Don't go getting any ideas Mr Casey"

He laughed, "Don't worry, not my style".

Unable to resist him much longer, she pulled at his neck, initiating the kiss this time. Their tongues explored each other's as she arched her back, pushing herself closer to his body. Responding, his hands explored her body as he stopped at her hips pulling them in towards him, she felt him hard against her and wished they were somewhere more private, hungry for more.

Headlights beamed upon them as the Uber she'd ordered earlier pulled up to the front of the venue.

Interrupting their kiss, Matt gazed down at her, his voice low and seductive,

"Shall we get out of here?"

Sylvie pulled his arm from behind her back, finding his hand and laced her fingers with his,

"Let's go".

In the back of the cab Matt wrapped his arm around Sylvie, pulling her in towards him, eager to not lose the closeness they had just shared.

"You sure you want to do this?", he asked staring at her sincerely.

Without hesitation she confirmed with a nod, biting on her kiss-swollen bottom lip. Did she know that drove him wild?

He gave her a slow smile, his eyes dark, never moving from hers,

"So last thing at night, I'm on your mind huh?... what exactly are thinking?".

She laughed,

"Oh wouldn't you like to know", she teased, running her hand slowly up along the inside of his thigh.

"I would actually", he loved seeing this side of her, sweet and sexy.

"How about I show you", she pulled him in again, reaching one hand to stroke the back of his neck as they began kissing again, pushing his thighs apart with one of her legs.

Matt melted into the kiss, meeting it with the same urgency, hoping the Uber would hurry up and get them home. Fast.

Tonight they had definitely crossed the line of being just friends and frankly Matt couldn't work out why they had waited so long to get here.


End file.
